


My Type of Smart

by Parkers Personals (Sylix)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylix/pseuds/Parkers%20Personals
Summary: I'm not that smart. I have smarts, but it's not your typical knowledge.
Kudos: 1





	My Type of Smart

Thoughts don’t come to me often. Okay, that’s a lie. They come to me way too often. My mind is often never blank. I am always thinking about something. Like right now, I’m thinking about what else I’m going to be writing here. I think about they way the keys clack on my keyboard and whether or not they are bothering the person sitting a foot away from me. I’m thinking about the voice I hear coming from somewhere nearby. Is someone watching something on their phone, or does it come from a film one of the classes is watching. I guess I’ll never know. That’s the thing that bothers me; I can’t know everything. I think of myself as really dumb, even though I’m probably not. A lot of people say that I’m smart, but I never believe them. You ask me what I know, and I ask you to be more specific. Maybe I don’t know a lot since I didn’t retain much information from school back then. I’m worried that I’ll forget all of the knowledge that I am gaining now here in college. I guess the time will come that I will lose my memory, but I can’t be worried about that right now. That’s a problem to handle in the future. It still worries me that I don’t know much. I will be 20 this summer, and I feel just about as smart as a fifth grader. I watch a lot of shows and play a lot of games, but I don’t remember much of what I’m supposed to remember such as when the Declaration of Independence was written. I’m pretty sure it was written some time in the 1700’s, but I don’t recall an exact date. I don’t remember when, but I do remember that it was written and signed in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. I remember that Benjamin Franklin signed it, but the other names don’t come to me that quickly. I went on an entire one-week field trip to the most historic spots here in the east, but hardly remember anything that I was taught during that trip. The whole purpose of that trip was to learn the whole time, but I was just glad to be someone where I had never been before.

  
You could ask me how to play video games, and I could show you how to do that with ease. My type of smarts isn’t what people would consider “normal”. I could tell you the backstories of many superheroes, but not a single thing that Thomas Jefferson did during his presidency. I could tell you that World War 1 started with the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand, but not what year it came to an end. I could tell you that William Shakespeare wrote “The Taming of the Shrew”, a comedy that ends with a marriage, but not be able to name a single character from it.

  
You see, my type of smarts is a weird one. I’m not dumb, but I’m not smart either. So what is that in between smarts called? I would love to know.


End file.
